A Walk in the Dark
by PlasmaPlisken
Summary: It is Steiner and Beatrix's anniversary and they go for a picnic in Evil Forest


What had once been a mutual distaste for one another based upon a vicious cycle of unrequited love, politicking and one-upmanship had developed into a burgeoning relationship of true love, - founded on a beautiful bedrock of loyalty and respect. Walking hand-in-hand through the recently un-petrified Evil Forest Captain Adelbert Steiner of the Pluto Knights and General Beatrix, confidante and chief of staff for Queen Garnet til Alexandros, would truly have staked the entire royal treasury on their lives never being so delicately yet fiercely intertwined.

For most, such as Ruby's leading man Blank, the Evil Forest conjured up bad memories and deep seeded feelings of unshakeable dread and unconquerable dread. But for Steiner and Beatrix it was a place of solitude, peace and romance – a far cry from the theatres of war which had decorated the majority of their adult lives. Darkness broken by determined sunlight, evergreen trees with an unquenchable thirst for life, and exotic flowers of a harsh and mysterious beauty were the perfect backdrop for their torrid, combustible relationship.

The Forest was also the only place where they could truly escape the perennial responsibilities of their duties. Once a month they escaped the Castle and entrusted Garnet to the combined efforts of husbandry and sisterhood, to the capable hands of Zidane Tribal and Eiko Coral. Over the course of their global journey Steiner, although he wouldn't admit it, had grown fond of the term 'Rusty' which had been coined by the loveable Genome. Beatrix, for her part, had grown fond of the young Summoner and saw her as a surrogate daughter, relishing in the progress she made under her own unique wing as well as the educational eye of Dr Tot.

Noticing a fallen, dry log most pleasantly suitable for a rest Steiner settled down upon the seat provided by Mother Nature and gently laid down the picnic basket which had been carefully prepared by Quina Quen and her fiercely perfectionist team of Castle cooks. Beatrix sat down on the log and slowly shifted herself along the coarse, rough branch until she was nestled in the protective home of Steiner's side. Staring up into his hardened, cold eyes she broke the silence of the Forest for the first time since their walk had begun;

"Happy Anniversary my dear" she uttered, quietly and carefully, blushing as the well-practiced phrase left her barely parted, weather worn lips. Steiner, fully aware of the date and significance, was taken aback by her utterance and blinked away a lonely tear savagely, nodding in silent reciprocation. As a moogle awoke from a peaceful sleep in a nearby hollow trunk and looked on approvingly, Beatrix took her man's hand and lovingly squeezed his armour encased fingers.

"I hope you are hungry, Quina and the boys went to a lot of trouble and I even managed to get Cinna and Tantalus to find out your favourite desserts and I just want it to be special and..."

"Shhhh" whispered Beatrix as she pressed a gloved finger to his lips. "It will be perfect. My appetite is insatiable."

Shrugging his shoulders in ascent, Steiner reached down and began to lay out the anniversary picnic. A magnificent buffet of Marlboro caviar, frog caramelised using Master Quale's legendary recipe, rare White Dragon steaks, fluffy meringue chocolate cake and a cheeky contribution from Baku: vodka lime jelly shots.

Beatrix was astounded at seeing all of her favourite dishes and food fantasies laid out in front of her and to Steiner's infinite surprise squealed like a Lindblum high-school girl.

"It's beautiful."

Relishing in the moment, the anonymous blessing of the moogle washing over them, Beatrix and Steiner delicately ate their special meal in an ear splitting silence, subtle looks, glances and touches saying more than words ever could or had.

Happily sated, Beatrix looked up from the crumbs of her cake, stared into her Knight's furrowed countenance with raised eyebrows and sniggered quietly.

"Adelbert, with all of this caviar and chocolate anyone would think you were trying to seduce me."

"Ma'am (for he was always painfully deferential) you are more deductive than even his majesty Uncle Cid. I fear you have foiled my plot."

"Discovered, yes. Foiled, no. To foil your delightfully wicked scheme I would have to take no part in it. And believe me, I'm taking part. I do believe my love that it is now time for pudding."

Rising from her perch on the log, she slowly undid the sash around her waist and stepped out of her dress, standing in her heels and scantily clad in silky dark underwear from the fashion synthesist of Daguerreo. Reaching into the picnic basket her garments or lack thereof left very little to Steiner's colourful imagination. Retrieving what she had been rummaging for Beatrix lay down on the forest floor as Steiner looked on in aroused consternation.

With what some would perceive to be a practiced hand, Beatrix began to serve jelly shots on her body in a strategic line, starting at her throat and snaking down her body. The jelly shots beat a path which ran between her breasts, down her chest and across her toned stomach and halted teasingly at her waistline, arrested by her haut couture lingerie.

"Dessert is served."

Lying back, jelly delicately balanced, she closed her eyes and waited for Steiner to take the lead. After a brief, agonising pause (which Steiner used to remove all but his gloves for he knew she often like the roughness upon her creamy, soft skin) she felt his warm, sweet breath brush across her face as he kissed her cheek, tentatively making his way to her plump, firm Cupid's bow lips. Steiner kissed her passionately and as she pressed back against him and just as she reached for his thick, flowing dark black hair he broke of the kiss and nibbled on the lobe of her ear with short, sharp bites which he knew to be one of her favourite vices.

Meowing with joy, for she was Steiner's kitten, it encouraged Adelbert to continue his anniversary supper considering the beautiful buffet which lay beneath him desperate for his greedy touch and exploration. Beginning at her throat Steiner set about devouring the lime jelly, kissing sucking and licking until every speck of jelly was removed from each strategic spot upon his lover's angelic body.

Having consumed the shot that had been nestled within Beatrix's deceptive and inviting cleavage Steiner chose to take a break and ripping off her bra he set about pleasuring his one-time rivals breasts, teasing Beatrix by gently licking her chest, breathing 'I Love You' across her assets and delicately sucking on her firm, excited nipples. Absorbing wave after wave of courtly ability, she felt for Steiner's knowledgeable right hand and slid off his glove in preparation for what she wanted. Guiding his hand she placed it upon her thigh and prayed that Steiner would take the hint.

And take the hint he did. Slowly and gently he caressed her thigh and worked his way towards the Promised Land. Pulling back her panties, Steiner tucked in his hand to find that Beatrix was magnificently moist, wet for his earnest love. With two fingers of a deft and experienced hand the Captain began to rub her clit, slowly at first but eventually he built up the speed, brushing away exactly how she liked it. His fingers worked lower to stroke her tender lips and as her excitement built she got wetter for her Knight and Steiner slid his fingers into Beatrix's tight, wet cunt. Gasping, Beatrix pulled on his hair and dug her nails into his shoulder.

With his fingers inside her, stoking a delicate come hither on her spot, Steiner resumed his dessert. As he suckled on the jelly shots on her belly Beatrix giggled and wriggled, her magnificent breasts swaying in time with the wobble of the jelly. As he finished the jelly, Steiner looked up at his love with mischief in his eyes.

"I have run out of jelly, but I am still hungry."

Positioning himself between her thighs, Steiner slid down her panties and gave her oral pleasure. Flicking his tongue in a quick, smooth figure of eight on her clit her building orgasm began to reach its peak. He licked across her thighs and enjoyed every inch of her wet sex, her juices infinitely tastier to Steiner than any jelly ever could be.

Beatrix, relishing in the extensive foreplay, reached down and pulled Steiner up by his hair to lie beside her. Kissing him in quick, subtle, darting moments she reached down between his legs and took his throbbing erection in hand, pumping him until he was fully grown. Stroking his restless balls she whispered to her man:

"Say anniversary to me properly."

Steiner kissed her and carefully mounted her, resting his muscular frame on his elbows and forearms. Parting her legs, he took her hand and together the guided him. With a delicate thrust, Steiner entered Beatrix and she shuddered at the thrill of his hard-on deep inside her. Steiner began slowly and gently, setting a steady rhythm. Desperate for more, Beatrix dug her fingernails into his firm, sculpted buttocks which encouraged him greatly his stroke rate almost trebling.

As he gave her the fucking of a lifetime, which she had burned for since the moment they set foot in the forest, Beatrix panted and moaned, sweat glistening on her brow and soaking her eye-patch. Steiner always knew exactly how to please her, but this time was greater than most. Building and building and building, Steiner worked her passion magnificently and put the greatest sword in his arsenal to great use.

Deep in the dark, quiet of the Forest they could truly be themselves. Reaching the point of no return simultaneously, Steiner and Beatrix orgasmed together , shouting each other's names to Terra with a bellow and a scream. With two deep, firm, exquisitely rough thrusts Steiner exploded inside her.

Collapsing in ecstasy, Steiner and Beatrix lay together on the forest floor, breathing deeply and staring in to each other's eyes, the utmost love in their mutual gaze. Pulling Beatrix's athletic leg across and threading through his own he pulled her close and wrapped her up in his protective envelope as she rested contentedly upon his chest, purring. Stroking her cheek and kissing the top of her head he whispered in her ear:

"Happy Anniversary my Love."


End file.
